JeremyWorks All-Star Super Kart
'''JeremyWorks All-Star Super Kart 'is a 2005 racing video game developed by JeremyWorks Interactive and published by JeremySoft. It is the sequel to [[JeremyWorks All-Star Racing|''JeremyWorks All-Star Racing]]. The game has custom karts and hoverboards for characters. It contains virtually all the content of the original, but greatly expands it with the addition of several new courses, items and racers. In-game, it appears to be broadcast live and has color-commentary of the player by a narrator, whose language depends on the region of the game. It was released for the PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, JeremyVast, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, Microsoft Windows, Mac OS, Mac OS X, Jeremy Gear, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, Nokia N-Gage, and Arcade on May 9, 2005. Story An average day in Jeremyville turns sour for Jeremy, Larry, and Bella when they gets sucked into a mysterious portal. Several other JeremyWorks characters are also snatched away from their own worlds and all are soon stranded in a large coliseum somewhere in another galaxy. This galaxy is ruled by Queen Nitro, who kidnapped them, plans on having the teams race for the entertainment of his subjects, and desires that the race through her planet solely for his amusement. She promises JeremyWorks characters that winning the races will win their freedom, but threatens them with the destruction of their own worlds if they refuse to race. Given unique vehicles and sent into racetracks based on their homeworlds, the JeremyWorks characters compete not just for victory, but to escape from their mysterious captor. After JeremyWorks characters accept the challenge, Queen Nitro explains that the racers will compete on four worlds of his choosing, and promises a race against the galactic champion if the champions of those worlds are defeated. When JeremyWorks villains are defeated, the JeremyWorks characters go up against the galactic champion: Queen Nitro herself. Queen Nitro then said if the JeremyWorks characters can beat her, they will be free to go. Otherwise, they will be trapped here forever. Beating Queen Nitro together with four other JeremyWorks characters including the player in her race track results in Queen Nitro stating she can't lose to those JeremyWorks characters. The racers defeat Queen Nitro, but she refuses to send them back to their own worlds unless they win all of the time relics and defeat her again. Queen Nitro loses again to the JeremyWorks characters. The six JeremyWorks characters said they beat her and demanded release. Queen Nitro then replied that she isn't going to let that happen and gave them something that will go off in thirty minutes before flying off, much to the JeremyWorks characters' surprise. Stephen then works on the machine so that everyone can get back home safely. His actions reversed the driver extraction sequence, sending all JeremyWorks characters back to their own home planets. Development Coming soon! Characters Jeremy Universal * Jeremy * Larry * Jay * Bella * Steve * Mia * Zachary * Lucia * Princess Alyvia * Sidden * Ameila (Unlockable) * Metal Jeremy (Unlockable) * Japanese Jeremy (skin) Objects * Leafy * Firey * Flower * Coiny * OJ * Pencil and Match * Pin * Bubble * Ruby * Blocky * Pen * Test Tube * Lightblub * Fan * TickTock (Unlockable) Cartoon World * Matt * Stephen * Ann * Joyce * Takashi (Unlockable) Little Mattie * Mattie Paint! * Ashley Painter Emily, Ravi, and Julia * Emily * Ravi * Julia Other characters * Queen Nitro (Unlockable) * Princess Anneca (The Princess Girl) * Valery (Tales of the Journey) * Alaina Gleen Guest stars * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Bubble Bass (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Pac-Man * Ms. Pac-Man (Pac-Man) * Blinky (Pac-Man) * Mametchi (Tamagotchi) * Rayman * Mario (GameCube/DS/GBA only) * Luigi (Super Mario; GameCube/DS/GBA only) * Peach (Super Mario; GameCube/DS/GBA only) Courses Starter Cups Cup 1 * Jeremyville (Jeremy Universal) * Yoyle City (Objects) * High School (Life of Teenagers) * GoCity (Cartoon World) * Ameila (boss) Cup 2 * Petopia (Pets World) * Kingdom (Jeremy Universal) * Castle (The Adventures in Medieval) * Forstford (Alaina Gleen) * MePhone5 (boss) Cup 3 * Objcet City (Objects) * Country Fair (Cartoon World) * Jeremy Beach (Jeremy Universal) * Mysterious Mansion (The Mysterious Manor) * Takashi (boss) Cup 4 * Space Station (Planet NX) * Color World (Paint!) * Jaida's Castle (The Missing Riddle) * City Night (Cartoon World) * Master Mime (boss) Cup 5 * Studios Tour DX (Cartoon World) * Jeremyville Circuit DX (Jeremy Universal) * Music Coaster DX (Emily, Ravi, and Julia) * Dream Island DX (Objects) * Spaceway Galaxy Unlockable Cup 6 * Town Racing DX (Jeremy Universal) * Great Mountain DX (Cartoon World) * Dreamland DX (Emily, Ravi, and Julia) * Object Mountain DX (Objects) * Pac-Mountain (Pac-Man) Cup 7 * Master Mime's Lair DX (Pets World) * Jeremyville Mall DX (Jeremy Universal) * Objectville DX (Objects) * Sweet Street DX (Emily, Ravi, and Julia) Trivia * One of the dialogue Plankton says is "Come back here, you swine!" which is reused from the episode "Plankton!" However, the word swine is offensive in some countries. * This game is based on Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing, Crash Nitro Kart, and Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, The story is also based on Nicktoons Nitro's story, as well as Crash Nitro Kart's story. * Several unused images, possibly to test the camera feature in the game, can be found in the game's files. It is unknown why the latter two images are chosen to be test images. One of the images were the Mascots of Expo 2005 in Aichi, Japan and the other was a image depicting the prototype logo. There are also some unused audio clips in the game's files as well. * The story mode was originally planned to be in 2 parts, but they put the 2 parts together into one huge story mode. * Namco published the Arcade version due to the fact that Namco had the rights for Pac-Man. * It was the first installment to have retro tracks. * Spaceway Galaxy is very similar to Rainbow Coaster from Mario Kart Arcade GP. Category:Video Game